


The Gift

by apollosflame (lalliana)



Series: Reform!Verse [3]
Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalliana/pseuds/apollosflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When Logan entered his and Julian’s shared room, he paused, blinked, then shut the door behind him, wondering whether he should feel enraged at the twins or so grateful he’d gladly give them Stuart territory. He settled on tolerant amusement and leaned against the door with a smirk, ignoring Julian’s muffled shouts as he gazed at the bound boy.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Set after _Conscience is a Faint, Unpleasant Sound_.

“Logan,” the twins said, and Logan glanced up to see them standing before him with identical mischievous grins, their fingers curling and twining together and eyes sparkling.

“What?” Logan asked, eyeing them. It was wise to always be wary of the twins, and to be on heightened guard when they looked so deviant.

They pressed closer together, saying, “We’ve a present for you.” When Logan didn’t respond other than to continue to watch them suspiciously, they laughed, and many of the boys in the courtyard looked around, alarmed, and scurried away.

“We left it in your room,” Ethan said.

“We didn’t want anyone else to see it,” Evan continued, and their eyes went sharper, teasing.

“We didn’t think  _you’d_  want anyone to see it.”

* * *

When Logan entered his and Julian’s shared room, he paused, blinked, then shut the door behind him, wondering whether he should feel enraged at the twins or so grateful he’d gladly give them Stuart territory. He settled on tolerant amusement and leaned against the door with a smirk, ignoring Julian’s muffled shouts as he gazed at the bound boy.

“A present, are you?” Logan asked, slowly sauntering over to where Julian was writhing on the bed. The steady buzzing noise he’d heard as he first entered got louder, and he saw that between Julian’s spread, naked thighs - forced open and up by white cloth bound to the bed - there was a small vibrator with a dark brown cat tail attached. Admiring the twin’s attention to detail - the tail’s fur was the same color as both Julian’s hair, as were the cat ears perched atop his head - Logan trailed his fingers up Julian’s thigh to his cock, red and leaking, a small pool of pearly liquid on his stomach beneath the head. As he circled his fingers around the base, Julian arched his back, tugging against the binds holding his hands to the headboard and baring his throat, head pressed back so Logan could get a better look at the collar around his neck.

It was made of black leather, with a braided leather band of matching color running through the center. A silver, circular dog tag hung from the center, and Logan reached down to read the simple engraving on the front:

 _Julian_.

Tilting his head to the side, he flipped it over and laughed at the second inscribing:

 _Property of Logan Wright_.

“It’s quite nice,” Logan mused, ignoring Julian’s heated glare and curses, muddled by the gag in his mouth. “I really should thank them later.”

Julian let out a strain of muffled shouts and thrashed wildly against the bed. Laughing, Logan hooked his fingers easily under the collar and pulled, testing the give and the amount of room left between leather and skin. He pulled it down lower against Julian’s throat and leaned down to press a biting kiss against Julian’s pulse, sucking slowly on the skin at Julian’s low moan and the reflexive twitch of his hips.

“It suits you,” Logan said and leaned closer, bracing a hand on the other side of Julian’s chest and nipping across Julian’s collarbone, slipping his tongue into the shallow dip at the center.

Standing just long enough to remove his jacket and undo his pants, Logan moved down to settle between Julian’s legs, reaching out to slowly turn the base of the toy in his slick opening and watch the shiver run up Julian’s body, watch as Julian rolled his hips down and keened high in his throat, eyes fluttering shut.

“Do you want me to stop?” Logan asked in a low voice, one knew knew drove Julian to distraction and always made him shudder with want. It always pleased him to see the reactions Julian made to everything he did, and Julian never failed to disappoint - a moan was dragged from Julian’s throat and he shook his head desperately, trying to spread his knees farther while he pressed himself up closer towards Logan’s body with a graceful arch of his back, watching Logan through his thick lashes. His lips were stretched obscenely around the cloth gag, and Logan leaned forward to lick at them, enjoying the helpless mewls that Julian made when he was unable to kiss back. Logan was almost tempted to take it out, to tangle his tongue with Julian’s and possess the warm cavern, swallow any sounds Julian made.

Instead he pushed the toy deeper into Julian’s body, smirking as he jolted in surprise, eyes widening and a shock of pleasure flashing through the toffee brown.

“Good.”

* * *

“Did you enjoy our present?” the twins asked, later.

Logan let a slow smirk pass over his face as he thought about the slender brunet curled in his sheets, naked save for the strip of black around his neck. “I did,” he said. “Though I’d appreciate if you wouldn’t touch him like that again without my permission.

Two pairs of blue eyes narrowed a bit in curiosity, the blond heads tilting together. “Without your permission?”

Logan smiled.


End file.
